1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile applications, and more particularly, to a web browser for a handheld device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web browsers for a handheld device such as a mobile phone, a Personal Data Assistant (PDA) and tablets, are becoming comparable to desktop browsers in terms of performance, due to the increase in processor speeds and storage spaces in handheld devices. Conventionally, a user would fetch a webpage with large embedded object(s), such as video or an image. When a webpage rich in objects such as images and videos is fetched from a web server, a considerable amount of time may be needed to download and display the objects on the handheld device. For example, it may take several minutes/hours to buffer a lengthy video embedded in the webpage, which is an inconvenience.
While waiting, the user may explore the remaining section of the webpage or other webpage(s) of his/her interest. However, the user has to repeatedly check the download status of the objects of interest by scrolling/returning to the location of the objects, which also is inconvenient. When the user fetches a webpage to view/read a section of the webpage, in the process of browsing other content on the web, the user may forget to revisit the section of interest and may exit the web browser without viewing/reading the section.